The Humans Return to Ooo
by legend4life1630
Summary: Spoilers for finale: Takes place during the final scene where the human boats Arrive at Ooo after The Gum War, and The Golb Incident.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**This takes place after the Adventure Time finale this**

 **is my first ever fanfic so I hope that you enjoy and also spoilers. This takes place during the final scene when the humans and Finns mom arrive at ooo.**

After the Great Gum War and everything with golb everyone was returning to their normal lives. Finn and Jake after losing their home and Planting fern, They decided to take some leisure before they went house hunting again because they felt like they deserved it after all that happened.

Jake was playing in the Water while Finn was on the beach relaxing. Finn was reflecting on Everything with Betty fusing with Golb, Ice king becoming Simon, The Gum War and Ferns death and, replanting. He felt relief that the world was safe and that life on Ooo could continue.

When suddenly He heard Jake shout "Hey bro you gotta see this" and suddenly Finn shot up and saw the Humans from Founders island and His Mom arriving on the shore of Ooo. He was surprised because he never thought that they would come to Ooo.

Once The humans landed Finn and Jake greeted the humans. Jake then chose to Impress the islanders with his stretching ,and his color changing.

Finn was talking to his mom."I Can't believe you came to Ooo I thought y'all would be on that island for you know, the rest of your lives or something".

Minerva then replied " Oh goodness no after your speech back on Founders Island we couldn't just do nothing". "We had to come back you were right we can't grow without danger, so with your help we thought we could do just that."

As she hugged Finn she said "You inspired a whole society i'm so proud of you".

Finn then said happily "Welp if you want adventure you got it"." But first I have a great story for you"."It all started after we left the island".

 **I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that even though the show is over that the shows memory will remain forever. Also I'm making this a Finn x Flame Princess and Hunteress Wizard fanfic. I also might expand this chapter a bit but not now I'm exhausted emotionally.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**'Chapter 2: Introductions.**

 **Thank you for enjoying my story I do plan to finish it and not just wait 3 months before I write another chapter. Your suggestions on how I should write the story are helpful.**

Finn told his mom about everything that happened after he left the island months ago. The Elements, Fern's betrayal, His birthday, The Gum War, and Golb.

"I can't Believe all that happened to you, are you ok? Are all your bones where they supposed to be?" Minerva asked with worry in her voice.

Finn Then Replied " Don't worry mom I'm mostly fine the only bad thing is that I don't have my arm again but, I can live with that."

"This won't do tell you what baby boy how about I work on a new one for you?"

"Don't worry mom I don't need one really?"

"What if i added a laser?"

Finn quickly Said "Sold."

After their conversation was done the humans decided to stay on the beach and wait until Minerva ,and Finn came back and worked things out with the royals of Ooo, to see if they would take in any of the humans into their kingdoms. Princess Bubblegum was just waking up with her new girlfriend Marceline when she got a phone call from Finn and he seemed excited when he asked her to come downstairs to the Grand hall.

Marceline then asked "So why did you have wake me up during one of my fun dreams".

Then Princess Bubblegum said "Finn was Talking too fast for me to understand but all i got was Come down to the Grand Hall now!"

"Whatever". Marceline then said in a bored voice.

Then without warning the Grand Hall doors opened and they saw Finn, Jake, and a very tall woman who Greatly resembled Finn.

Finn then said " Princess, Marceline I hereby present the head of Founders Island Minerva Campbell A.k.a My mom".

PB and Marceline were shocked because Finn told them about his mom, but never thought they'd ever meet her.

PB was first to speak "Ich kann das nich glauben". She said as she was clearly freaking out.

Then Minerva then replied with "Ich weiß, ich kann es auch nicht glauben".

They were then all surprised because no one ever knew what PB was talking about whenever she spoke German.

"Wait mom you speak German?" Finn Asked his mom with shock in his voice.

" I can i'm a computer in a robot body remember". Minerva answered camly.

"Oh Yeah".

"So since she speaking German you must be Marceline I have to say you look familiar but, I can't seem to remember did i read it somewhere".

Marceline then spoke nervously hoping to avoid answering "Ok then what brings you to Ooo".

Minerva then answered "Well Finn taught us that we can't grow without danger so we thought it would be best if we all came here to Ooo".

"We"? Pb asked in a confused voice.

Then Finn said " All the humans from Founders Island came here to Ooo , and we were hoping if some of them could live here in the candy kingdom."

PB smiled then said "Of course just tell them not to eat too much of our kingdom, and not to eat my people".

"Of course". Finn said happily.

Then suddenly Finn thought he felt someone staring at him through the window, and he looked out and he saw nothing so he shook it off as nothing.

"Finn are you ok"? PB asked. "Yeah i'm fine". Then outside the window Flame princess was seen ducking down as she sighed in relief as she wasn't caught staring at Finn.

She said to herself "His mom is in Ooo? I have to make a good first Impression".

A passing Banana Guard then yelled "Hey are planing to attack the kingdom".

Phoebe then replied "No". The Banana Guard said "Ok". then left.

That's when FP made her way back to her kingdom to make a plan. Then out of the trees a strange falcon with antlers and a green hat suddenly looked at the flying Flame Princess and then took off into the woods.

Finn then got a chill up his spine ,and then said to Jake who had been staying quiet because he didn't understand what was happening "Jake I think that things might get crazy again, not blow up Ooo crazy just normal crazy".

" Jake then said "Why"?

"No reason just a hunch".

 **So that's chapter 2 as you can see thing are going to start heating up between Flame Princess and Huntress Wizard for Finn. My next 2 chapters will be focused on Phoebe, and HW, regarding their feeling about Finn So thank you for Reading, and I hope that you will give me feedback on how to write the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Phoebe

**Chapter 3: Phoebe.**

 **So I just want to say that I Love the fact that this story is doing well considering I started after I saw the Adventure Time finale. So this Chapter focuses on Phoebe and this is where it starts to get the T rating this chapter does contain mild violence but only at first, Thank you for reading this ,and I hope you enjoy. Also I plan on starting another story its a crossover but to keep it a secret I will only give you this Hint "Come With Me".**

As Phoebe arrived at the Fire Kingdom she was informed that a group of cocky small time criminals invaded her palace ,and attempted to take over the kingdom while she was gone she opened the doors to the throne room , and saw them. a large heavy set flame person whose body was mostly rock in his torso, a short flame person who held a small knife with flaming yellow eyes, and a tall skinny flame person with a broadsword, and face that resembled a goblins.

"So Princess you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" The tall one said as he stared at her with a twisted grin on his face.

Then after seeing some of her guards unconscious Phoebe sighed in boredom and then said "I prefer the easy way I have stuff I want to do."

"All right the-." the Tall one said as he was cut off by a spear of fire pierce his leg.

Then he looked ,and saw his gang were on the ground with spears in their arms and legs writhing in as he passed out he saw Phoebe standing over him as guards entered the room.

Phoebe then told her guards "Take them to the dungeon I'm going to my room."

"Yes Flame King." The guards then said as they took away the unconscious criminals.

Phoebe entered her room and sat down on a chair as she thought of a way to impress Finn's mom. Then she looked to her desk as she saw a Picture of her and Finn after her battle with Son of Rap Bear. While staring she thought of how her life changed after she met Finn, she went from being trapped in a lantern, to ruling her kingdom better than her dad ever did. Of course she frowned at the times when Finn was not heroic like the time in the dungeon was he was being controlling, tricking her into destroying the Ice Kingdom, and the Red Throne incident.

But then she remembered Finn's apology to her, and she smiled as all the warming times entered her head, The rap battle, him building her a house, and the trip to the Farmers market, she liked it even though Finn was freaking out the whole time. After the Rap Battle she started think about Her and Finn together again, but she felt like she had a responsibility to her people more than him, and The Golb Incident that nearly killed her made her not care about her kingdom too much for a second and made her want to be with him even more but was nervous on how she would tell him.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind and she thought " _I got it if I can get Finn to Fall in love with me again, his mom will be sure to be supportive and want to me do be her future daughter-in law._ "

Afterwards Phoebe went to her closet to find a dress to get Finn's attention, she then pulled out a long orange sundress that went down to her knees , and changed into it.

Cinnamon bun who was outside her room asked " Princess are you okay i saw what happened and..."

Before he could finish his sentence Phoebe ran out of her room in a hurry ,and said "can't talk gotta go bye."

As CB stood their in silence and thought " _May Glob have mercy on Finn's heroic soul._ "

 **Thank you for Reading and as you can see I took a little inspiration from one of my favorite anime's My Hero Academia's Endeavor I didn't like him at first but then wanted to redeem himself in Shoto's eyes. I realized and saw FP shot fire and used in in small bursts ,and I thought why can't she do what endeavor does. She can do what he can do but I think better. So thanks again for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Huntresses Next Prey

**Chapter 4: The Huntresses Next Prey.**

 **So This next chapter takes place during the same time Phoebe is doing her plan. I hope You enjoy and I'm glad I have people who are willing to support me through writing this. Also thank you for your suggestions on how I write I'm hoping that I will get better.**

After changing back to her normal form she was walking to her home ,and Thought back and what she saw, Finn's mom and Phoebe watching in the window of the Grand Hall. " _What should I do Finn is too exceptional a beast to fall into her arms again, and i could tell by the look on her face that she will be as determined as me, to impress Finn's mother and to gain his love ,and attention_."

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a rock golem.

"I'm not much of a vegan but you'll do for now". The giant said as it's fist came crashing to the ground. then just when he thought he won he felt a sharp pain in his arms, his legs and his back then, saw a floating arrow aimed at his eye ,and then he dropped.

As HW was walking away slowly as she said "Nice try you giant donk but you could've had more practice."

When she arrived home she wondered how she would gain Finn's attention before Phoebe could have her chance to. she thought about how she met Finn as he was stark naked in the river of course she could see most of is "person" which of course she was quietly excited about whenever she thought about it. Fern's death took it's toll on her too Fern was just like Finn and seeing him die made her realize Finn was what she was looking for ,and she didn't want to lose Him like she lost her family, their home in the woods was Invaded ,and she just sat in the closet as her mom, and her father were killed in front of her.

Since then she wanted to be stronger to protect herself ,and those she cared for. Then she realized she wasn't going to sit by ,and lose Finn to the ruler of the Fire Kingdom. Then she realized that if she could get Finn's mom to approve of her then she could be with Finn all she wants to. so she went outside turned into a falcon and flew to a nearby town, to look for different clothing because she realized that she wouldn't stand out if she wore the same thing everyday. She then browsed all the clothing stores for clothes that fit her and her quiver for arrows.

She then settled for black leggings with a green vine like patter running up from the sole to her thighs, a navy blue jacket, a striped green ,and white t-shirt ,and a white skirt that went down to her thighs. as she left the store she transformed back into an owl and took off for the Candy Kingdom not knowing of what was to come next. On the other side of Ooo, Flame princess is heading the same way HW is Heading

Then they both thought to themselves "There is no way this can go wrong."

Not knowing of what comes next, that the rest of that day would be known as "Natures True Fury".

 **So Yeah the next chapter will be fun to Read and really awkward for Finn as we see what will happen next as FP ,and HW cross paths trying to make Finn their boyfriend, and I wonder who will be the one to help Finn in this crazy situation.**


	5. Chapter 5: Momma Bear

**Chapter 5: Momma Bear.**

 **So Thank you for all your suggestions on how I should write the story this is still my first fanfic so I'm a little new to this whole thing when I started this story I did not expect this much feedback and positiveness to my story. So I want to say this from the 13th to the 17th I will be on Hiatus for a while because me and my mom are taking my 9 year old cousin to Universal studios, and Disney Magic Kingdom for her Birthday.**

After Finn introduced his mom to his friends, they decided that they would have a fun night before delivering the news to the other kingdoms, and to see their replies. Finn ,and Jake at the moment were exiting the kitchen with food. They were living in Cinnamon Bun's old house until they can find a home that better suited them. They decided to have a movie night and Minerva decided to play an old movie, about a man who gets kidnapped ,and build a suit of armor to escape his captors.

"We're back with the snacks." Finn said as he and Jake entered the room.

"Sorry about your food Minerva I got hungry on the way here." Jake said apologetically.

"No problem, robot remember?" Minerva Quickly added. " Please feel free to call me Minnie."

Jake then stood their for a second ,and realized his error as he shape-shifted another hand and face palmed himself. Marceline and PB were snuggled on the couch with a blanket, and Minerva was simply sitting on the floor, without her bear hat ,and Coat is wearing what appeared to be a Blue sweater.

"Oh Finn I just remembered, here's a little gift from the humans to you." Minerva said as she pulled a big box from under the couch.

"What is it?" Finn said curiously.

He took the box ,and opened it what he saw shocked him it was a robotic arm it was chrome with a ball joint in the elbow, wrist, and fingers but they weren't too visible and what appeared to be a small hatch on the forearm. He ,and his friends were shocked, but Finn also saw more underneath the arm what appeared to be new clothes, he looked to his mom in confusion.

"I could tell you needed a wardrobe upgrade since you've been wearing the same clothes for about 8 years, you can thank me later." Minerva said breaking everyone out of their trace like state.

"Alright I'll go change and do I just put on the arm?" Finn asked.

"Yes Once you put it on their will be slight pain as the arm connects to your nerves but it shouldn't that bad." Minerva answered with an unsure look on her face.

10 Minutes Later.

Finn then emerged from his room with his new arm ,and clothes on. Finn was wearing what appeared to be a light blue sweatshirt with white lines running down the arms, with a grey zipper. Underneath was a white plain T-shirt, and normal blue jeans, with Black jogging pants, and black hiking combat boots. Minnie, Jake, PB, and Marceline were all impressed, but then saw that Finn let his hair flow down and it went slightly past his neck.

"Hey Finn wheres your hat?" Marceline asked.

"Oh I thought it would be best if I went without it from now on, I gotta say it feels nice." Finn answered while inspecting his own body.

Suddenly their conversation was ended with a knock on his door ,and Finn walked to the door opened it and saw Phoebe standing outside his door, wearing an orange sundress and red sandals.

"Hey Finn, I heard you mom was here and I was hoping to meet her." Phoebe said as was looking at Finns new attire.

"Did you change your outfit?. Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I d-did, oh ,and look I got a n-new arm." Finn answered nervously with a obvious blush on his face while sticking out his arm so Phoebe could see it better.

"Wow!" Phoebe exclaimed as she grabbed Finn's arm, as she proceeded to inspect it, also taking in the fact that her plan was starting to work.

Suddenly a cough distracted them both, that made them turn around as they saw Huntress Wizard standing on the street, wearing her new clothes as well.

"Ahem, Hello Finn, hey FP how are you two doing?" Huntress Wizard asked with her eyes angrily focused on Flame Princess.

"We are doing just fine Finn let's go inside now." Phoebe then said quickly trying to keep Finn focused on her.

"FP wait!" Finn tried to stop Phoebe from shoving him in the house.

Suddenly an arrow stopped inches in front of Phoebe's face as they both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Don't try to ignore me princess." Huntress Wizard said in a hostile tone.

FP then burned the arrow to ash as she stepped in front of HW.

"Make me." FP then said with an equally hostile tone.

Finn then stood their in shock as his ex, and his new love interest were about to fight each other.

"Wai-." Finn said before he was cut off by a sudden wind coming from the house.

Suddenly Minnie was holding both HW, and Phoebe in the air away from each other. Both of them were scared as they felt a malefic aura coming from Finn's Mother.

"Why don't we all have a talk?" Minnie asked in a calm yet terrifying tone.

HW, and Phoebe then looked at each other and complied with her.

"Ok." is all they could say before they were taken into the house with Finn following behind them.

Natures True Fury is a Mother protecting her young.

 **So that's chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it, it looks like their plans backfired in the almost worst possible way, so what will happen next? Also I had to post chapter 3 a little earlier then i wanted because I had to do a family thing. I'm sorry I wont be posting two chapters in one day I'm not a fast typer. but anyways I hope you enjoyed this before you ask there won't be a big bad guy like that but I might add some bad guys but they'll be basically small time criminals. See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hell Hath No fury

**Chapter 6: Hell Hath no Fury.**

 **So I Want to say this again thank you for the support as you can see I've updated the first chapters, and I took your suggestions and they've really helped me. So sorry to say this but This story will only have 10 Chapters, because I want to work on another story as well so I hope you won't be mad. I won't stop writing stories but I do want to wrap this one up soon.**

Phoebe, and HW were sitting in the center of the room, with Jake, PB, Marceline, and Finn standing behind Minerva as she had a blank expression but everyone in the room can feel the evil pressure emanating from her body.

"How can we feel this she's a robot?" Finn fearfully asked his friends.

"It doesn't matter never get a woman mad much less a mother." PB answered while clutching on to Marceline.

"Hey Finn i'm gonna go to Lady's house if the house is still here tomorrow call me." Jake said while stretching out the front door.

"Yeah, and we just remembered we don't live here so see ya." Marceline added while she was carrying PB while following Jake.

"Please don't leave me!" Finn said while shaking behind his mother.

Then silence overtook the room as Minerva, and Finn stood in front of FP, and HW, who themselves had a look of worry on their face, as they looked at the looming figure towering over them who was also the mother of their love interest.

"So." Minerva said breaking the silence in the room.

"Why exactly did you two think you could start World War 4 outside my son's home" Minerva then added.

"W-Well you see." Phoebe then talked trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"I want the truth ,and I have a built in lie detector so just try me". Minerva said cutting off Phoebe.

"Well its kinda personal, is it ok if we talk about this without Finn in the room?" HW said with a nervous blush on her face.

"It's ok if I wait outside." Finn said to Minerva.

"Ok just come back in when I say so." Minerva calmly said.

As soon as the last word left her mouth Finn rushed outside and leaned against the front wall of his house.

"So now tell me." Minerva said drawing her attention back to the flame elemental, and the grass huntress.

"Why did you think you could start fight in front of my son's house?!" Minerva barked.

"Well you see I guess we got a little competitive." Phoebe answered.

"Oh why didn't you say so!" Minerva's tone changing to one of joy.

"I'm glad my son has two girls who want to spend the rest of their lives with him." Minerva added surprising both HW, and Phoebe, who were confused by her sudden change.

"Wait so your not mad?" HW said in a confused tone.

"No, in fact i'm thrilled that my son has touched your hearts in a way that made you both want to love him." Minnie said in a relaxed tone

HW, and Phoebe faces lit up as they realized the got his mom approval so even if their original plans failed they still managed to impress Finn's mother.

"However." Minnie but in making the two girl look in worry again.

"I don't want you two constantly fighting over him you'll have to make a decision on what you two should do next now that you have my approval to date my son again."

"Wait, you mean both of us can date him?" HW said with her confused tone returning.

"Yes, one girl might not be able to handle my son, my family has high stamina, and endurance in our blood." Minerva said.

"Wait in what way?" Phoebe asked.

"Well ,lets just say that my first night with his father broke the bed, _and ,maybe a few of Martins bones."_ Minerva said with that last part under her breath.

HW ,and Phoebe blushed, and shuddered at the thought of what Finn might be capable of in bed. Then after all that was said Finn came back in and Phoebe, and HW left to their respective homes, and Finn looked to his mom.

"So what did you guys talk about." Finn asked his mom.

"Oh nothing girl stuff really." Minerva said not wanting to discuss the conversation she just had.

"Well ok i'm gonna go to bed we have to move some of the humans here in the morning." Finn then said with a yawn as he walked off to his room.

Later that night.

Finn opened his eyes and saw a familiar scene it was the earth, and he looked behind him, and he saw something he never thought he'd have to worry about again.

The Catalyst Comet.

 **So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter sorry it's mostly dialogue between the character but I figured that people don't like too much narration while reading an online story. Well it looks like Finn is going to have an interesting dream with the comet. See you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Catalyst Awakens

**So I'm back I'm sorry after getting back from Florida I had some family issues to work out but I'm ready to finish this story but just know one reason why I wanted to get into writing was to entertain people because all these ideas for different stories flood into my head before I go to sleep and I needed to find a way to share my thoughts. So thank you all for being patient and for reading my story, and soon I will update this story by rewriting all the chapters ,and posting them all at once. I also plan on writing another story but its a AU fanfic.**

As Finn was floating shocked because of the comet that he thought had vanished after defeating orgalorg, suddenly it spoke.

"Hello Finn the human, it has been quite sometime since we have last spoken." It spoke in a echoing yet calming tone.

"H-Hey." Finn said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We have an important matter to discuss." The comet said.

"What?" Finn asked with curiosity.

"Why the timelines of course." the comet then replied.

Finn then confusingly asked "Wat?"

Then suddenly in the empty space, flashes of light showed Finn different versions of himself. One of them was him as a zombie hunter, many versions were him around human versions of his friends, in different situations, one he found interested in was with him as a strange kid in a cave with a monkey that looked like Jake, a moving rug, and a large blue man dancing. The final scene was one where he appeared to be chasing a bald man with a mustache inside some weird floating egg shaped ship.

"What is this?" Finn asked

"You." The comet simply answered.

"I'm not following." Finn said.

"Ok I will tell you, you are the trunk of the mighty time tree these are branches, all of these are different ways your life could have been. But of course they are not but without branches you have not a tree, but just a piece of wood." the comet explained

"So these are all me?" Finn asked

"Yes Mr. Questions." the comet once again answered but in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Finn said in embarrassment.

"You are more important than you know human I have seen your struggles ,and you managed to impress me by solving all of your issues, and for that I congratulate you, and as a gift I give you this."

Suddenly Finn felt a surge of fire rush through his body.

"Think of it as an early wedding gift." the comet than said.

"Wait i'm not married." Finn said

"I have said too much now wake up."

Then suddenly Finn opened his eyes ,and found himself inside his room. he walked out of his room then suddenly he felt a splash of water hit him in the face.

"AHH Finn are you ok?" Jake asked as he and BMO stared at him with worry.

"Yeah I'm Fine What are you doing?" Finn said as he was now fully aware of what was happening.

"I was making breakfast potatoes, and I got scared when your door opened, and the water splashed in your face, but that water was boiling, and your fine."

Finn looked at the water, and saw that he was covered in scolding water. Before he could tell Jake what happened, he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is I-." Finn asked as he opened the door, and saw Phoebe, and HW in front of his house.

Phoebe then responded with "We need to talk."

 **So I Hope you enjoyed this chapter I am sorry this chapter is short but I'm typing this right before midnight in my timezone. So leave comments on how I should improve my story, and like always thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

**Hello I am not dead but I have been gone. I had to have a couple of months to myself one of our dogs that we had since I was 12 passed away, She was limping after this thing with our neighbors dogs, she could hardly eat, and it got to the point where she could barley walk even 5 feet to get to her food, so my parents had to take her to the vet. All of us were sad. but I've had to to recover and I saw your comments saying you still like my story even if there are a bunch of errors with it so lets get back into it shall we.**

 **Chapter 8: The Talk**

Finn was nervous as he was being led to a random location in between the fire kingdom and a nearby forest by his ex-girlfriend Flame Princess, hoping to break the tension Finn spoke up.

"So where are we going Phoebe?"

Then looking back she simply said.

"You'll see soon."

Finn was more nervous as their destination suddenly was directly in front of them.

"Here we are." Phoebe then said stopping Finn in his tracks.

It was the pond where the had first met where she had burned the flower, and bird, and where she had went to after their messy breakup. Suddenly before Finn could get any words out a shadow appeared from the woods and leaped beside FP, and the shadow brightened to reveal Huntress Wizard.

"HW what are you doing here?" Finn asked now with more reason to be nervous seeing as his ex and his maybe are standing next to each other and have almost killed each other if it wasn't for his mom stepping in.

"Finn we need to talk about all of us." Phoebe then said breaking the silence.

HW then explained "We both still realize we still have feelings for you."

"Wow way to drop that on a guy out of nowhere." Finn said as his face turned red.

"Sorry Finn we kinda needed to get this out so we can ask you something." FP added.

"What?" Finn asked nervously.

"We were wondering if we could both share you" FP then said with a blush creeping up on her ,and HW's faces

"What?" Finn said his face redder than FP's gem.

"We are both in love with you but we thought that if we could share you there wouldn't be any awkwardness". FP answered.

"Yeah I think I can do that, I mean if you both are willing to handle someone like me." Finn said regaining his cool.

HW and Phoebe sighed in relief knowing that they can share Finn without any troubles.

"Bring it in." Finn said as he hugged both of them as they became shocked as Finn could touch FP without being burned.

"F-Finn how did you-?" FP asked but was cut off by Finn.

"Oh It's along story but i'm basically fireproof now. Finn said scratching the back of his head.

"Cool well i'm gonna head home now" HW said as she walked backwards into a bush and vanished.

FP then quickly asked "Wait, you're fireproof now?"

Finn then said confused "Yeah?"

"Good." FP said as she grabbed Finn by the collar of his jacket and kissed him as hard as she could. Then pulled back almost as quick as she grabbed him.

"Bye Finn." FP added as she flew off into the distance heading back to her kingdom, leaving Finn in a stunned state of happiness.

"Wow." Finn then said breaking out of his daze, then suddenly three mysterious figures appeared out of nowhere causing Finn to pull his sword out of its scabbard. There was a tall guy, a fat guy, and a short unstable looking dude.

"Imagine what we'll get for taking "The Champion of OOO." and the Flame Kings boyfriend hostage, quick boys tie him up." Before Finn could react they all jumped in the air and were aiming to jump on him. Out of nowhere Finn felt a power surge through his body and as he looked up a power flashed through the woods, and knocked out all of the villains.

Finn was also shocked by this new power after tying up the villains he looked at his hand, started his walk home, and then he said to himself "This was by far one of the craziest days of my entire life."

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of my story i'm sorry the writings off im writing this at 11:20 at night and I am tired so I will finish this story and you won't have to wait 2 to 3 more months because i do have different ideas for stories and as for the Villain fight I took that from the Conquers haki thing from "One Piece" I thought it would be cool so good night where I am.**


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

**Ok I told you that you wouldn't have to wait so long for the next chapter I said that the story would end after the 10th chapter and so that means after this one the story is over and that means I can start working on this other story I have in mind and yes this next one will be longer and have a better plot, and a bad guy. so here you go the 2nd to final chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Discovery.**

Finn was staring at his hands again as he had wiped out 3 guys without even moving ,and he didn't even know why. First he has a weird dream involving the comet, then FP and HW told him they all both want to date him at the same time, and then well the criminals happened. Suddenly Jake ,and his mom popped in his room out of nowhere.

"Hey guys." Finn said as he stood up.

"We heard what went down at the pond dude." Jake said in a calming voice.

Finn then quickly looked at Jake and asked "How do you know about that?"

"LSP was recording the entire thing the whole time." Jake said as he pulled out his phone showing Finn the video of him beating those guys.

"Oh man." Finn groaned.

"This actually makes sense that you have powers." Minerva said confusing everyone in the room.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Oh back when you were born whenever you started crying the hospital would keep having power outages, but that ended quick." Minerva explained to Finn,and Jake.

"How?" Finn asked.

Minerva then smiled as she said "Never doubt the anger of a mother who was forced into work after being in labor for 12 long hours."

Finn ,and Jake then stared at each other as they feared for their lives at the robotic mama bear known as Finn's mom.

 **Later that day 7:00 at night.**

Finn, Jake, Minnie, and BMO were enjoying an old movie ,about a guy who dresses up like a bat, and beats people up. Finn, and Jake were kind of weirded by BMO enjoying the movie unblinking as he watched. when suddenly the was a knock on the door. Finn went to answer it and saw it was Phoebe, and Huntress Wizard.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Finn asked opening the door.

"Wel-." Pheobe tried to say as she was cut off by Minerva showing up behind Finn.

"Finny can you give me ,and your friends a couple seconds?" Minnie said as she walked past Finn to get outside.

"OK." Finn said closing the door as his mom walked out.

Minerva, FP, and HW were all standing outside. HW, and FP were worried of what she might say next.

Suddenly Minerva spoke "OK I know what you want, and just so you know, your lucky their are two of you here, I'll get BMO, and Jake out of the house."

"Wait how did you know?" HW said.

"As a mother I can tell, also word of advice Finn has a lot of stamina it runs in our family, my first night with Martin, well lets just say he couldn't walk,move, and I he went into a coma for a month or two." Minnie said with a smile.

FP, and HW then blushed as Minnie led them both inside. After Minnie had Jake, and BMO leave the house. HW, and Phoebe took Finn to his bedroom, and i'm pretty sure you know what happens next.

 **OK that's another chapter down I know its short again but I'm not that good at extending a story pretty good but I'll work on that in the next story so I hope you all enjoyed, and now only one left to go.**


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing is set in stone

**Wow so when I wrote this it was mostly because after Adventure Time ended I realized that I had always wanted to try this so the night after it ended I decided to write this, and after seeing the support I've gotten for this story I have the courage to put all my other thoughts that I had for AT stories into words. So here it is the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: Nothing is set in stone.**

3 years, its been 3 years since the day the Humans had returned to earth ,and Princess Bubblegum, with Minerva's help turned the Candy Kingdom into the ultimate city for all kingdoms to shop, travel, and peace negotiation. Princess Bubblegum eventually got the courage to propose to Marceline in the center of the Human/Candy Kingdom city, Minerva became the head of all Medical operations in all of the city, and eventually thanks to PB's help was able to create biological body so she can age properly because even she knows everyone must grow, and you can't do that if your hooked up to crazy technological system. Jake eventually decided to retire, and decided to live with Lady Rainicorn. As for Simon he wandered OOO to spread the word of the woman who protected the world from Golb.

As for Finn, HW, and FP they decided to all get married, but HW would occasionally leave to do her own thing, Finn eventually learned to master his new powers so now he can control the ability of the elementals, added in with his own. So one day when Finn arrived in the bedroom that night something would happen that changed his life once again.

Finn walked into the bedroom after a long day of doing kingly duties, peace negotiations, listening to the citizens of the Fire Kingdom, Filing papers, and of course fighting off bandits that wanted him dead for control of the Fire kingdom, they never win. Finn was wearing the traditional fire kingdom armor mixed in with a little blue underclothing for his own style.

"Man why do they always try to kill me by this point they have to figure out they can't win." Finn said while removing his shoulder guards.

"It's an occupational hazard you should be used to it you've been at this for a couple years." Phoebe said lying on the left side king sized bed.

"It must be somewhat boring knowing you'll always win." HW said appeari **for months. See you all later.** ng on the right side of the bed.

Phoebe was wearing a special dress that looked similar to the clothes she wore when she first met Finn with a special flexible plating on it that looked similar to dragon scales. her hair was tied up into a ponytail as well. HW was dressed like a woman that Finn had saw in the other movie where people made teenagers fight in this giant dome with forests inside of it. her mask was black, and her weapons were on a table nearby.

"Hey guys I thought you were busy on diplomat missions." Finn said.

"Well we were but then we rushed back here to tell you the good news." Phoebe said with a bit of joy in her voice.

What?" Finn asked.

"Finn you are going to be a father!" FP said no longer being able to contain her joy as she jumped on Finn to hug him.

Finn's eye shot open he looked at HW to see if the news was the same with her she simply nodded, Afterward Finn picked them both up, and teared up with they joy of knowing he is going to be a father soon.

 **9 Months later the Candy City Hospital.**

Minerva stepped out of the operating room, PB, Marceline, Jake, Lady, and Cinnamon Bun were outside in chairs , when she came out Jake was the first to speak.

"So how did it go?" Jake asked with hope in his voice.

"Well the operations went absolutely perfect, although I can't say the same for my son." Minerva answered.

Finn then walked out of the operation room with both of his hands looking bruised, and a battered look on his face, he then said.

"So much blood, and so much pain." Finn said right before he nearly passed out from the shock of his mind,and his body.

"Focus dude." Jake then said to reassure his brother.

They all walked into the room to so FP, and HW both holding Finn's children in their hands, a boy with blond blazing hair, and a girl with golden leaves for hair.

"So have you thought of the names yet?" Marceline asked.

"Yes we have, mine is Charles, and HW's is Artemis." Phoebe then answered.

Finn was about to join his friends ,and family when suddenly they all froze, and behind him was the Catalyst comet.

"Hello Finn." the comet said greeting Finn.

"Hey." Finn said greeting the comet as an old friend.

"So this is the life you've always dreamed of, it is nice." the comet said.

"Well it's not exactly how I envisioned it but I wouldn't have it any other way." Finn said

"Great well I just wanted to wish you a great life once again, Goodbye Finn." The comet said as it began to vanish.

"Bye." Finn said with a smile on his face.

Once the comet left time unfroze, and everyone once again was over in the other side of the room.

"Hey Finn come on over here ,and meet your kids already." HW said calling Finn over.

Finn then looked at his friends, and family then he smiled as he walked over, to the next step of his life ,and he thought to himself.

"Looking back on my life, there would lots of people who would be willing to change their past, but seeing this I would not change a thing.

 **Ok then that's it again thanks you all for reading my story, and putting up with the couple of months I was gone, I guess the promise that I made to not be gone for 3 months was broken. Thank you all for reading my story, and don't worry I plan on making more than just this one but this time I will wait to make the whole story first before I even think about leaving it, see you all later.**


End file.
